1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identifying both ends of a conductor in a multiconductor cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simple and direct method for identifying both ends of a conductor in a multiconductor cable involves applying a signal to the conductor at a first end of the cable and then probing the conductors at the second end until the signal is detected. This method is acceptable in many applications when the signal being sought is easily distinguished from any signal on the remaining conductors as a result of interconductor leakage. When, however, there is relatively high leakage between conductors, the ability to distinguish between directly-conducted and leakage-coupled signals becomes more tedious, more time consuming, and less reliable.
The above problem is very apparent when a section of pulp insulated telephone cable which has become wet due to a loss of sheath integrity is to be replaced. In particular, when replacing such a section it is first necessary to identify both ends of each conductor in the wet section so that correct connections may be made when installing the new section of cable. However, moisture present within the pulp insulation causes interconductor leakage which makes it very difficult to use the above-described method for conductor identification.